<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Warrior of Light's Book of Wondrous Tales by Eiricat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627218">A Warrior of Light's Book of Wondrous Tales</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiricat/pseuds/Eiricat'>Eiricat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Warrior of Light and her Lionhearted Rogue [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Characters tagged as I go, Confessions, F/M, Gen, Idiots in Love, Marriage Proposal, Massage, Multi, Poor Alphinaud, Secrets, Slice of Life, Wingwoman Alisaie, Wondrous Tales 2020 Challenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:14:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23627218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiricat/pseuds/Eiricat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The chapters herein tell of the Warrior of Light and her interactions with people that she cherishes, spanning from A Realm Reborn to Shadowbringers. Some may be romantic, others platonic, and others just plain strange.</p><p>There will be spoilers.</p><p>These shall contain the SFW prompts from the Wondrous Tales 2020 challenge.</p><p>Latest chapter - Patching Up Wounds/Kisses: In a rare role reversal, Eirina is the one having her wounds patched up and Thancred is the one fussing over her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Warrior of Light/Thancred Waters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Warrior of Light and her Lionhearted Rogue [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700734</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Driving Skills</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Takes place shortly before/during the first set of Eden raids.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“You’re surprisingly good at this. It’s almost like you’ve driven a Skyslipper before.” Thancred commented in poorly disguised astonishment from his sprawled out position in the passenger seat. Eirina hummed in good natured amusement and inclined her head back at him briefly in acknowledgement before turning her attention back to the sand dunes around them. They may have only been doing practice laps a ways out from Mord Souq in preparation for the morrow, but it still paid to be cautious considering her track record, especially if any wildlife decided to try their luck at making them their next meal. It was well known for the current situation to go either way whenever the miqo’te and magitek were involved in some sort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, you’d be surprised at the things I’ve had to pilot in my travels. This is easy for me; it has a lot of the same parts and gauges as my magitek armor and car, along with a couple other devices I have.” Her tail idly tapped against her seat as she fiddled with one of the gauges before returning her gaze back outward over the sands. “Also, I’m not looking to make it explode as a distraction or anything else of the sort so… Here we are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her ears swiveled back as she heard him scoff and reply in a rather dry tone, “Here we are indeed, and on such a nice and scorching hot day. Never mind the Five Kupo Nut view to boot. On a more serious note, you’ll have to tell me all about those contraptions you have the next time Ryne asks you for a bedtime story.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girl had taken to asking Eirina for a story of her earlier adventures before bed, something that Eirina was more than happy to oblige on most nights. She also suspected that while they wouldn’t outright say it, Thancred and Urianger enjoyed them just as much as the girl, if not even more, even if at times it came at the expense of some of the rather questionable and silly things that Thancred and Eirina had gotten up to in the earlier days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can do you one better. When we get home to the Source, I’ll take you for a ride in one of them. Maybe I’ll even let you drive.” She couldn’t see the excited gleam in the man’s amber eyes but she knew it was there. She did not stifle her chuckle when she heard the telltale signs of him shifting upright in his seat, leaning forwards towards her in unconstrained glee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really now? How about the one with only two wheels, the ‘motorcycle’ you called it, yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ahah! Of course you would want to drive that one first.” The miqo’te sighed in exasperated fondness, a grin stretching out wide across her face that she felt no need to restrain. “That one I am afraid only I am allowed to drive. Remember when Eirian crashed it into the walls outside Mor Dhona when I first received it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, I can’t recall it too clearly, it having been years since the incident, but it was something about messing up the throttle and the brakes and the fuel gauge?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. It took Cid forever to get her fixed back up, but he did it somehow and now I am sort of hesitant to let anyone try it out. Even you. I know you would be careful and all, but...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would like to think I have a decent grasp of piloting different magitek from my time in Garlemald, but I suppose I cannot blame you for being wary. It really is a nice piece of machinery.” She heard him sigh and lean back into his seat, no doubt gazing out around them for the umpteenth time and decidedly </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> pouting. Eirina knew better than that but didn’t reply as she swerved around and missed a rather large cactuar that wouldn’t move out of their way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hummed to herself in thought once or twice as she took note of the time on the Slipper’s clock before she turned the vehicle back towards Mord Souq for the journey back to base. It was quickly coming into sight and it wouldn’t be long before they would be back into the swing of things, busy until the evening with their other preparations before they were to set out in the morning into the Empty. It would be awhile before she would be able to be alone with Thancred again like this, just the two of them and nothing much to worry about. Such was the consequences of their duties, and it made what time they could spend together all the more precious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How about this,” she waited for his noise of acknowledgement before she continued her thought. “Prove to me you are able to drive a couple of my other gadgets first, and I’ll maybe,” she took a hand off the wheel, raising her index finger and wave it about sagely, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span> think about letting you try out my motorcycle.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really now?!” The returned excitement in his voice made her burst into giggles as she drove up to the large empty warehouse they kept as their base of operations out in the desert. She swiftly but carefully pulled the craft up into the building and started flipping the switches and nobs required to turn the device off. It hummed and shuddered and went silent, leaving the two alone in the dimly lit and blessedly empty space. She turned around in her seat and stared over the back of it at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes really. I will even let you take a look at the innards of the thing, provided you look at them under Cid’s supervision. I really, really don’t want it to break again that badly without a mechanic around this time. Just in case, you know”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Done. Can we still take it out for a ride though?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. It even gives you an excuse to have your hands all over me and for you to hold onto me tight. We wouldn’t want you to fall off now, would we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I cannot say I fancy a tumble into the dirt at insanely fast speeds, thank you. As for holding onto you tight, I get to do that anyway, no excuses needed it seems.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True enough. It’s the thought that counts, however, and a very nice thought it is.” She smiled at him with what she was sure was a lovesick grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Even more true.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” She jumped out of her seat and leaned down and embraced the gunbreaker. “Thanks for letting me try this out. It was nice, doing this. Relaxing even. We didn’t even do much but… It was nice to take a break from work and spend it with you. Did you like it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did. Very much so. I like this concept of you taking more breaks from your daily slog and spending it with little old me. Even the most boring of times is a good time, as long as you’re around with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah. Still a silver tongued rogue you are. But that's just a part of your charm for me I suppose.” She pulled back from the embrace, her face darting in to plant a very quick kiss on his lips and nose. Any longer and she knew she would have trouble getting back to her assigned chores, as proven by past experiences. He smiled at her but did not chase, knowing that he would have his time with her, later when the others were asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She held a hand out to him and pulled him out of his seat before she hopped over the side of the craft, making her way deeper into the building where her equipment lay waiting for her return.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eirina!” The miqo’te turned and looked back at the hyur who had his hand raised in a wave, returning the warm and easy smile he gave her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Remember, dinner is at the seventh bell. Take it easy out there, alright? Watch yourself. Stay safe.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Like I would ever miss your cooking. Stay safe yourself, Thancred. ”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you too.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Moving In Together/Domesticity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Thancred gives Eirina an unexpected gift.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Takes place after Crossroads but before their journey to The Tempest.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eirina stared dumbly at the set of keys lying innocently in her hand, her shocked mind screeching to an abrupt halt before slingshotting itself straight into overdrive. She isn’t sure what kind of expressions must show on her face, but Thancred subtly shifted back on his feet, watching her with a sheepish smile as he patiently waited for her to process through it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is…” She slowly brought her gaze back up to look at the hyur before she went back to staring at the keys in awed contemplation. She was startled when his hand came into view and pointed to the blue one on the left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This one is to my room here at the Pendants….” He withdrew his hand before pointing to the purple one on the right, “and this one here…. Is for my room in the Rising Stones.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a couple more minutes of awed silence before clarity hit her, her ears and tail perking straight up. He was giving her these keys as a sign of trust. The wary wharf rat, giving her complete and unimpeded access into his places of refuge. He was giving these to her because he wanted her to know he was serious and because he trusted her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thancred Waters really did want to get </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>serious with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, her mind aligned on some key words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Rising Stones?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye. I may or may not have had the help of Feo Ul and your brother. I figured, the next time you were there, if you wanted to….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...” She tilted her head and stared at him in open curiosity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could move some of your things in, if that is what you wanted. Silly, I know, when you and your brother have that uncanny ability to get in despite the lock in place but…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I figured we could make it more official if that was what you wanted, and…” He finally stopped his tirade when she continued to stare at him, a tear managing to sneak past her defenses and fall across her watery smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I meant it when I said it, I want to live my life with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All she could do was swallow, her throat suddenly thick with emotion and her eyes uncomfortably warm and wet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Thancred.” She closed her fingers on the keys, smiling up at him with all the love she felt for him, her free arm winding its way around his neck and pulling him in for a heartfelt kiss. He broke away after and cradled her cheek in his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Thank </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Eirina.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a couple moments of warm quiet as they stared lovingly into each other’s eyes before the healer sprung away from him and asked, “Wait a second, what am I to tell Tataru?”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that week in the Rising Stones, Eirina wasn’t faced with any new gossip about her moving her things into Thancred’s quarters. As Tataru later told her after they had finished moving the majority of it inside and after the lalafell had finished howling her arse off in laughter, the whole of the Rising Stones all agreed that it was about bloody time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was with shaking fingers that she hesitantly opened the lock on Thancred’s door, closing it up behind her and moving further to the hallway. She could hear clattering from around the corner in his kitchen and she started towards it, but before she could do so, Thancred rounded the corner in the apron she had made for him all those moons ago.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, you’re finally back and just in time. Ryne is helping me make one of your favorites tonight: Scalloped popotoes and ham. I ran out of popotoes and she was kind enough to go get some more while I worked on other parts of dinner.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, a low and warm sound that sent a wave warmth flooding throughout her body and down to her toes, the following relaxed and happy grin he shot her threatening to make her knees go weak. “Welcome home, Eirina.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was good to be home.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Y'can't get more domestic than welcoming your significant other home, yea?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Teaching Each Other/Cooking Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>She isn't the greatest cook out there, so Eirina really appreciates Thancred taking the time to teach her some basics.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Takes place after 5.0 but before 5.2</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cooking with Thancred was actually kind of fun, Eirina thought to herself as she wiped her hands dry on her apron. Across from her at the stove in her Pendants Suite stood Thancred, wearing his own matching purple apron and adding the last finishing touches to the large sauce pot. Her signature colour looked rather good on him. Perhaps she would have to make him more clothing to match in it... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, we have the heat at a perfect temperature. Now, we just leave it to simmer for a few minutes and our sauce will be done.” Thancred announced with a nod in her direction. She padded over and took the offered spoon from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twelve bless Thancred and his patience for wanting to teach her how to make a simple spaghetti sauce. At least, it was simple enough for him but if he believed that even she could do it, Eirina was going to give her all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, it would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>edible.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And we don’t forget to stir it every couple of minutes, unless we want burnt chunks like last time, right?.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Correct. See, you’re already getting much better at this. We’ll make a passable cook out of you yet.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you say so, dearest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two stood there in companionable silence, with Eirina intermittently stirring the simmering pot of marinara sauce. Every so often she would glance from her work to see Thancred smiling easily, his stance and posture very relaxed, a look that she thought suited him much better than his grumpy and brooding expression of the past. Well, perhaps not of the past, but he definitely seemed happier and more relaxed these days than broodful and mopey. It made her heart feel that much lighter with every smile he gave her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” He dipped his spoon in and scooped some out, nodding to himself when he found it at a suitable consistency. “Now for the taste test.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a mixture of apprehension and curiosity, the pink miqo’te watched closely as he dipped his spoon back in and took a taste. When he blinked in astonishment and grabbed another sample, she managed to actually feel hopeful for once about her cooking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think, with just a little more herbs next time, it’ll be practically perfect. Here, taste it for yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He held up a refilled spoon to her, holding it steady as she stepped closer and closed her mouth around it. Her eyes flew open as the taste registered, hearty and full, but he was right about the herbs. Perhaps more salt next time, she thought as she pulled back and licked her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's…. It doesn’t taste burnt at all!” Her ears and tail stood upright in excitement as she grabbed another spoonful to taste. “It doesn’t taste bad at all Thancred!!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it tastes rather good actually. With a little bit of guidance and a rather decent teacher, you’ve made your first spaghetti sauce.” Too busy was she in -literally- savoring her apparent success, Eirina didn’t notice it when Thancred swooped in to plant a kiss on her forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Catching his words, she giggled and darted her hand around his neck, pulling him down for her own quickly planted kiss to his cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>wonderful</span>
  </em>
  <span> teacher and I couldn’t have done it without him.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have a little headcannon that Thancred secretly likes to dabble in cooking, especially having known Sharlyan 'food'. Eirina can bake up some mean sweets but when it comes to actual cooking, she lets her brother or someone else handle it if she can. It's usually better that way.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Married Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A letter, addressed to one Thancred Waters, found many years later in a false-bottomed drawer; discovered when their grandchildren were clearing out the old residence before they themselves inhabited it.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Takes place way, way into the future. Exact date unknown.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A letter, addressed to one Thancred Waters, found many years later in a false-bottomed drawer; discovered when their grandchildren were clearing out the old residence before they themselves inhabited it. There is no indicated time or date; historians however, believe that this letter was penned a year and a little more before the birth of their last, a single baby boy.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> My dearest Thancred, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Y’shtola and I should be done with exploring these ruins in a few more days, although I have the feeling she will be asking me to take her back here to do a more thorough search of what appears to be the library of the city. I’m all for coming back, but perhaps after I’ve had at least a week or two with my family. I’m rather embarrassed to admit, but I’ve missed you all so terribly since the moment I left. I think Y’shtola has been able to tell despite me trying to hide it from her. Imagine my surprise when she said we’d be going home a couple days earlier than she had planned. I won’t call her out on it, however I will let you know she’s not at all missing my brother, and by that, you know exactly what I mean dear. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> How are the girls doing? Are they behaving themselves for you and the other Scions that are home? I’m sure that whatever trouble they’ve been planning between the two of them, that you will have it well in hand and be one step ahead. You are my wonderful, sneaky husband after all. Please make sure to look out for Her Royal Highness, Princess Fluffypaws, as I’m sure they will have plans with her somehow involved, trust my gut instinct. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I do hope you’re looking after yourself for once and not overworking like I know we are prone to doing. With any luck, you found the cinnamon cookies that I baked for you the night before I left. I hid them in our usual spot because for all their cleverness, our little tricksters still haven’t discovered it. We might be smarter than everyone thinks we are, yeah? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>  When I am home, what would you think of us going on that Fishing Expedition, together this time? I know how much you have been wanting to take me on it with you, and I think that as long as I could continually see the shore and if you were with me  it would be bearable, and maybe even somewhat pleasant. If not, think of something else that the two of us could do alone for a couple of days. Surprise me~ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Don’t tell my brother yet about us coming back home early; I want to see his surprise first hand when he sees us! And don’t tease them too hard about it, please? Oh, I have to go, Shtola is giving me that look again. She wants to head out soon, and if I don’t go with her, who knows what trouble she’ll get into. Give the others my well wishes and love. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Take care. Stay safe. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> With my love,  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Eirina L. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Insomnia/Massage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eirina was used to staying awake late into the night brooding over her thoughts and inner demons; thankfully Thancred had a number of ways to overcome her insomnia.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Takes place sometime after 5.0</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Thank you, Thancred. I don’t know how you do it, but you always seem to know exactly what I need at times like this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frustratingly, it was to be another one of Eirina’s nights where her thoughts and inner demons kept her awake. It was a common occurance and one she didn’t always have to deal with alone anymore, something that Thancred had insisted on and did his best to help her with when he was with her. He only meant well for her and so she would acquiesce whenever he broached the topic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had awoken tonight in the early hours to see her brooding by the window of her room, gazing outwards but not seeing, dark circles under her eyes and her lip almost bloodied from how often she worried it between her teeth. She didn’t move or give any indication she was aware of him when he had padded over and gently pulled her towards the bed, saying that if she allowed it, he had a way that might relax her enough to rest if not sleep, and so she had quietly followed him back, shedding her nightgown at his prompting for her to settle and relax as he got what he needed to give her a massage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I aim to please, my dear. You always do nice things to help me feel better and relax; I like being able to return the favor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmm....I’m still going to tell you that you’re wonderful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m happy you think so.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair fell into silence as he finished working on the muscles of her calves. Thancred smirked to himself when he heard a very quiet and faint purr begin to emit from Eirina when he switched over to massaging her back. The muscles were just as tense, if not worse than her legs had been, but he was a man who was determined and if she wasn’t relaxed enough to drift off to sleep after he was done with her, then he would eat his own boots.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Thancred?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m curious.... Where did you learn to do this so well?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I went undercover once or twice in one of Ul’dah’s massage parlours. Despite what you’re probably thinking, it’s actually proved quite useful to me. Like now, for instance. You’re finally starting to feel less tense and you’re purring.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ohhhh yeaaaahhh….. Feels ‘snice. Muscles are,” she groaned as he worked out another knot from her neck and shoulders, purring a little louder with absolutely no shame as she all but melted under his skillful hands. So relaxed was she that even her tail aborted most movement, twitching lazily and contented against the mattress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your muscles are…?” He prompted, digging his thumb in a knot near her left shoulder blade. She grimaced but quickly relaxed once more, her tail brushing fleetingly against his arm in affection and thanks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Muscles are finally hurting less…. If you keep this up, I might even say there’s a chance of me falling asleep after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, that is sort of what I was aiming for.” Satisfied that he had gotten out all the knots he could, he continued to lightly rub and massage at her skin. He only began to slow down and stop when he heard the light airy snores of a deeply relaxed and deeply asleep miqo’te. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smiling to himself, he considered it a job well done and washed his hands of the massage oil before returning back to the bed, gently moving Eirina’s sprawled out limbs so he himself could curl around her and follow her into sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Wearing Each Other's Clothes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Somtimes, Eirina just doesn't get what goes though Alphinaud's mind.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Takes place some unknown time after 5.0</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A loud knocking at her suite door awoke Eirina from her nap, Alphinaud's voice muffled but faintly audible through her door. “Eirina, are you in? I have a matter of great import that I wish to speak with you about.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The half awake miqo’te debated briefly for a single instance of ignoring him but knowing Alphinaud, he could be surprisingly persistent which really did her no favors at the current moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, just give me a moment, alright Alphy?” With a light sigh, she pulled the covers off her body and put her feet on the cool stone floor. She really would have to get a nice fuzzy rug to put by her bed one of these days she thought as she shivered and pulled on the first article of clothing she spotted from the floor, shrugging it on with absolutely no awareness as she padded over to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The short woman cracked open the large door and peered out into the hallway, spotting her young friend with his hand raised to knock again, his mouth dropping and hanging open and not a sound emitting from him once he saw her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’m decent, what can I help you with Alphy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She watched confusedly as the young elezen let out what could only be described as a squawk as he fished for his words, his face quickly becoming redder by the second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alphinaud? Is something wrong?” She asked, concerned. It seemed to snap him out of whatever stupor he was in as he cleared his throat and looked up at her, his gaze never leaving her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah-a-a-ah, you obviously seem to be very busy at the moment, perhaps I could come back in a couple of bells?!?” she answered him with a slow and confused nod of her head, “E-excellent! I will see you then, no rush, take all the time you need!” And with that, he turned on his heel and scampered off, spluttering in his wake. Eirina only watched with growing confusion and befuddled amusement before she retreated inside and relocked the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sometimes I just don’t get Alphinaud. He comes here and starts banging on my door saying he has something important to discuss and then the moment he sees me he suddenly decides that it can wait. I wonder sometimes what goes on in that head of his...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I believe it might have to do with you wearing my tunic my dear; you look as if you just rolled out of bed thoroughly ravished, which might I add, is a good look on you.” She startled and glanced at the doorway to her washroom that Thancred was leaning against, freshly showered and looking at her with an appraising eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Am I? I was wondering why it was so loose. So I am.” It was true, the woman glancing down at her body and seeing that yes indeed it was Thancred’s tunic that was swamping her frame, the too large for her opening of his shirt slipping down one of her shoulders and barring a rather large pale expanse of skin. She tried to tug it upright and into a more normal look but the shirt wouldn’t cooperate with her; it immediately slipped back down to bare her shoulder once more to his gaze. The rogue's eyes never left her, only darkening with an emotion that left her insides feeling all warm and gooey when she looked back up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Although, considering that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>hadn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> just rolled out of bed thoroughly ravished…” He pushed off the door frame and stalked forward, his molten amber gaze flashing with delicious intent, “I’d like to change that, if you would like…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Always a considerate man, making sure that his advances were welcomed. Eirina giggled and smirked at him, padding the rest of the way over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck, her tail curling around his leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I would. Can I leave it on? You seem to like it.”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes. Twelve yes.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Courtship/Your Love Languages</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>At the end of the day, whatever road their relationship took them down, she was excited to find out with him by her side. Yes, now that she thought about it more, Eirina very much liked being courted by Thancred, and she very much liked courting him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Takes place after Crossroads, but before the end of Shadowbringers.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>While Eirina wouldn’t say that much had changed between her and her best friend turned lover after their talk of feelings and expectations during their long walk back to the crystarium from Ahm Areng, she would admit that it added a whole new layer of icing to the cake that was her relationship and way of interacting with one Thancred Waters. She hadn’t exactly known what to expect from him and she didn’t have any (remembered) past experience to go from; but he had been kind and patient and in the end, he had made sure that she knew that their relationship would proceed apiece at her own pace and no matter what her answer to him at the end was, he would always, always be her friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was slowly becoming something warm and soft between the two of them, filling the gaps and cracks in their battered hearts. It was wholesome, how they would steal looks and quick glances at each other from across the room during Scion meetings, how they would huddle together but were not quite touching in the hallways after, whispering things both silly and serious and loving. They would receive well meaning teasing from their friends and family shrugging it all off with a good natured shrug and roll of their eyes but none of them protested what was unfolding between the two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eirina didn’t exactly need Thancred to tell her he loved her for she already knew that by his past and present actions, but she was just beginning to realize just how much deeper and how much more there was to it in regards to her over the next coming moons. Little things like, while back on the Source, he would always make sure she and her brother were fed whenever he was at the Rising Stones; now she would sometimes wake up to a breakfast pastry or a steaming hot plate of food whenever they spent the night together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even in times they hadn’t been able to stay together, she would sometimes wake to some food left before her door, sometimes with a short but heartfelt note, at other times none, but every single time she knew it was Thancred and his way of fussing over her. It was all right, however, for he endured her fussing in return when he and Ryne would come back from a task outside of the Crystarium walls and she insisted on checking over them both, healing any wounds they may have sustained on their time away. It was sometimes pointless, especially if Urianger or Alphinaud had gone with them, but it eased her mind nonetheless and Thancred thankfully never teased her too much for it. In fact, she would bet her left boot that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoyed</span>
  </em>
  <span> it, but she would let him keep his dignity and pretend that he didn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another thing she was growing to like was the time alone together they were now afforded. Now they would take strolls through the markets together (sometimes by the rather blatant prompting of certain members of their merry little group), picking up ingredients for their dinner that night or stocking up on the supplies they would need for their Hunts the next day. Sometimes he would stop her at one of the stalls, surprising her with a sweet treat or a new hair ribbon. He would even hold up different colours while asking her which would suit Ryne best, for the girl had been doing so well in her studies lately, and shouldn’t he get her something to reward and acknowledge that? Eirina would just quietly smile back at him and pick one out, fondly telling him what a caring man he was no matter how hard he tried to deny it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A top favorite of hers were the days and nights that they would spend together, just the two of them, quietly reading over tea or discussing their plans for the next day. They would mend their respective gear while bantering about different topics, or like other times, just silently exist together as they would go over reports or write in their journals or anything really. It was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>better</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have him around and she no longer really needed to come up with excuses to spend time with him, not when he too would seek her out any given free moment, just to be with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As far as gift giving went, Eirina did not need any extravagant gifts like she knew some men and women would be stumbling over themselves to give her, and she made that known to Thancred at the outset. That is to say, she didn’t outright say no or anything, but she made well known her preferences and he complied, but it wasn’t unusual for her to find a new whetstone when hers was on its last legs, or a new bottle of her favorite perfume sitting on her vanity next to the nearly depleted one. The more practical gifts weren’t anything new, but for him to make sure she had some frivolities. She made sure to return the favor by making sure he had some cookies for the road or the tears in his clothing were patched up good as new, to give name to a few.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The best part of their ongoing courtship however, was that Thancred didn’t treat her too drastically different. Yes, they would exchange fleeting touches and kisses when they thought no one was looking (they both had decided that they didn’t want to overly express their affection for one another out in the public eye, but behind closed doors was another thing entirely) and sometimes they would hold hands while they were out, but for the most part they would act as they always had back home, two people who valued one another and their thoughts and opinions, two perfectly imperfect mortals with all their flaws and doubts and hopes and dreams. She continued to feel respected and seen, not as this great Warrior that everyone made her out to be, but as a person with her own thoughts and shortcomings and the understanding that she continued to do her best despite all the trails and tribulations she faced on a daily basis. She especially liked that now she could now add feeling soft and beautiful to that list, from the way he looked at her with the whole world in his eyes and treated her as a special precious gift. She only hoped that he felt the same, that he saw the same love and feelings in her eyes when she looked at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the end of the day, whatever road their relationship took them down, she was excited to find out with him by her side. Yes, now that she thought about it more, Eirina very much liked being courted by Thancred, and she very much liked courting him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If the love languages weren't clear enough: Thancred makes sure Eirina eats and has all her gear when she sets out. Eirina makes sure all of Thancred's clothes are mended and repaired and likes to surprise him with little gifts of baked goods. They were fussing over one another waaaay before feelings were ever involved and how these two idiots didn't notice is beyond me /shrug</p><p> While she can't cook for the life of her, she does make some pretty damn fine cookies and other sweets. They would do this before any romantic feelings were involved, but they both agree that what they do for one another really should have been a tip off between them years ago. They laugh about it in their old age.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Learning Secrets/Comforting Each Other</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eirina opens up to Thancred soon after gathering him back from the life-stream while they wait about in Ishgard. She shares her views on the things she has had to do and tells Thancred how much she hates it, people having died for her but there’s nothing she can do but continue onward. In return, Thancred opens up a little more about himself and that he hasn’t really wanted to go back to his playboy ways and bedding people left and right after his stint with Lahabrea.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The final Fantasy series is totally a series of books in the FFXIV universe and no one can stop me on this. They’re a long standing book series that many Eorzeans can say they’ve read and enjoyed (or at least those that can read) or have seen in a play or bard’s performance.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Thancred was all too familiar with being awake into the early hours of the morning when most sensible people were tucked away safely in their beds and dreaming of the morrow. In his line of work, it was almost expected for him to be awake when others were not, at times in order to get the information he needed, or on rare occasions, access to the person he needed to…. Well, Thancred didn’t like dwelling on that part too much unless he really wanted to stress himself out. So, think about it too deeply he did not, as he walked back into the streets of Ishgard, unaccompanied and alone for the evening as was his recent preference.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was on such a night as he was returning to Fortemps Manor from his Intel gathering that he noticed their most esteemed warrior, curled up on one of the couches in the main room in some of the most comfortable looking nightclothes and absentmindedly tracing the spine of a tome. Upon closer inspection he noticed that it was the copy of The Eighth Fantasy that he had lent her, all those many moons ago when she was just a fledgling adventurer making a name for herself. It warmed his heart to see her with it, and on closer inspection was taking incredibly good care of it as it looked none the worse for wear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So into her thoughts, the miqo’te didn't stir as he came to stand before her, blocking some of the light from the fireplace. This finally forced her to come back to reality with a start, blinking her large rose coloured eyes owlishly at him as she realized just who was interrupting her musings.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahh, back from your…” he waited while she gathered her thoughts, “Well whatever it is you do late at night in the company of a pretty man or woman.” IT was clear she was trying to be teasing but it came out rather flat and weary. They had all been through a lot in the last couple of weeks and so he didn’t say a word as she scooted over on the seat to make room for him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He debated with himself for a moment, appreciating that Eirina didn't push him into answering, only waiting patiently as he settled on what to say. “Can I let you in on my own little secret?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The curious look on her face was rather adorable, which he quickly chided himself for even thinking of. “Of course Thancred. I promise I won’t tell a soul.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He heaved a heavy sigh and plopped down beside her on the couch, clasping his hands in front of them as he admitted, “Ever since Lahabrea … … …” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took a deep breath and shook his head, continuing on, “Being with others in that sense… doesn’t have the same appeal as it used to for me. It makes me uncomfortable sometimes, even.” At her shocked and bewildered look he carried on, his hands tightly gripping one another.There was always something about talking to Eirina that made him feel like he could admit things about himself, and while she may tease and prod at him, she never judged him maliciously, instead looking at him with a quiet sort of understanding and acceptance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s harder to keep up the nuances of charming people and being their friend where before it was as easy as breathing. To be in close quarters alone with anyone in that way and I can’t find it in me anymore to let myself stick to my old ways. After I finished acquiring what information I could, I made my excuses to the lady and got out of there as fast as politely possible and came back here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm. I’m very sorry to hear about that… Although I suppose that means we won’t have to deal with a gaggle of your admirers anytime soon, thank the Twelve. Like that one time at the Rising Stones…. Five of them at once, was it?” She stifled a weak sounding chuckle into her hand as the shocked look on his face. He recovered and laughed back once he remembered what exactly she was speaking of.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Especially considering you and your dear brother leave me to fend on my own.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She gave a shocked mock gasp and exclaimed, “Excuse me sir, you dug that grave yourself and I was only letting you get comfortable and lie in it. I did come back to help once it came to blows and hauled them all out myself, remember?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He chuckled quietly at the memory lest he wake anyone. “Oh was that ever a sight to see: a tiny miqo’te mage, bodily hauling all five of them out the door of the Rising Stones with barely any effort and quite firmly but not unkindly telling them not to come back. Ever. It is a memory I shall hold and cherish for years to come.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She smiled at him more openly from the corner of his eye. “You’re so silly Thancred; they were disturbing my well deserved rest with the commotion they were making!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahhh, is that it, now? Nevertheless, I thank you for what assistance you did provide. I can’t say I see something of the sort happening again anytime soon in the near future, you’ll be glad to know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmm….okay then.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, I know you’re using past mishaps to deflect on what is going on,” at this he clapped a hand on her shoulder and gave her a kind look, “with you. If you just need someone to listen to you, I place myself at your full disposal, as always.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmm….” She sighed and stared at him before shuffling about and arranging herself so she was leaning into his side. He waited patiently and didn’t say anything, instead putting an arm around her as she got comfortable and gave her the time to sort out her thoughts. He did not think very hard to himself about just how easy it was to let her in this close to him, how she could, without even trying, wind and worm her way past all the barriers he set against the world.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No, he would examine that thought perhaps at another time when he was better equiped and had the fortitude to give it some serious, soul searching thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I…. tell you a secret?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Secrets? I love secrets. I live and breathe secrets and--” He stopped at the unimpressed look she gave him and quickly corrected himself, the time for lighthearted joking obviously not at that moment, “And so shall yours stay safe with me as I give you my full and undivided attention attention ”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She frowned and looked at her lap as she replied “Sometimes... I don’t like being the Warrior of Light.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? Is that so?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eirina nodded and lifted her head to stare into the fire instead.“It’s... difficult for lack of a better word. All the pain I have had to endure time and time again, all the friends and allies I have had die in my name, or because of me. But it isn’t like I could exactly stop if I wanted to. It isn’t so much about me anymore as it is making sure the whole world doesn't come crashing around us in a flaming heap. The world is going to continue on its way with or without me and so I have no choice but to keep trudging forward and hope to the gods that what I am doing will make a difference. For someone, anyone. Not many people have…. the power that I do and fewer still would use it to help others, others less fortunate than themselves.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A waited a pause before he offered, “You’re thinking of that Haurchefant fellow, aren’t you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Minfillia as well. If I had just, gone with her or, insisted more than she come with us or even--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened to Minfillia…” He swallowed the sudden lump of emotion he felt rising in his throat, pressing forward and refusing to dwell too long on it. “It was in no way your fault. She did what she believed to be best and…. You are in no way responsible for what happened for her. No matter…. No matter what I said to you earlier that day. ” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The look of surprise on her face broke something inside of him, the feeling melting into an ugly mess of disbelief and shame. No one should blame her for the unfairness of the word, least of all himself, former wharf rat or no. She had literally broken herself and put herself in the way of danger and bled, time and time again for complete strangers, the peoples of Eorzea and farther beyond, for those who couldn’t rise to protect themselves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>For those we have lost. For those we can yet save.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She lived and breathed those words and no one in their right mind had the right to say otherwise, all with a smile on her face and that big heart of hers that the world wanted to crush. He wouldn’t let it happen, not while he was still alive and breathing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You are not.” He owed this to her, no matter how uncomfortable he was suddenly feeling at the moment. “Your brother… he hauled me aside after my outburst and reprimanded me quite harshly, which I deserved in every way. He told me that while you were hesitating on whether to follow Minfilia's pleas or to go after her, that he gave you no choice and bodily dragged you out of there himself.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He left out the part that he had been dealt a pretty good hit across the face, the other man glowering at him with disapproval and protective rage. If Thancred had been in Eirian’s shoes, he would have done the same, and so he had just stood silently there as his friend had ripped him apart and put him back together afterwards, both continuing on as if nothing of the sort had ever happened.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You two did all I could have asked you to for her and thensome. So please, do not let Minfillia’s fate trouble you so… She…. she did what she believed was best, as you always strive to do. Something that I remind myself of every single day.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was nothing either of them could say to that and so they sat in silence, Thancred himself musing over his thoughts and doing his best to keep his darker emotions in check lest he start brooding once more, or even worse, cry.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Thancred?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow he should have known that Eirina would be able to see right through him. An uncanny ability for certain, but he supposed in the long run that it was a useful one and one he appreciated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes Eirina?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It won’t fix things but I’m sure it would make us both feel at least somewhat better. Did you want a hug?” He looked up into her eyes, feeling his emotions tangle further into a mess at the calm and somber understanding in her eyes, not at all patronizing or in pity. Instead it washed over him like a healing balm, something he had missed in all those moons alone out in the wilderness.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gave her a weak smile, “I thought you’d never ask.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The hurt in his heart diminished further into something more bearable when Eirina got up from the couch and leaned over him to embrace him, one of her hands lightly stroking up and down his back, her tail curling ever so slightly at the end before it curled around his side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna know another secret?” She whispered as she leaned her head atop his and squeezed. He nodded and squeezed her back, already feeling the uncomfortable heat behind his eyes begin to retreat. “Sometimes all you need is a hug from a friend and you’ll have the strength to get through whatever has you down and out. It won’t fix things, but I find that it helps even somewhat.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will keep that in mind. You have my thanks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two stayed like that, not even caring how it might appear to an outsider. They were just two battered and broken souls, doing their best to put the pieces back together before the world came at them as it was wont to do. When Eirina finally pulled away, she gave him a small smile, something that was closer to her norm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, how do you feel now?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gave it some thought and returned her smile with his own. Perhaps it was still a little strained, but it felt much easier to do than it had before, something he could only attribute to the strong and caring woman standing before him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Much better, thank you. Perhaps not everything is solved but… You’ve given me the strength to carry on and much to think about.” He broke away and handed her her abandoned book.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now enough of the serious talk: how about we go see which of the Scions are still awake and invite them to join a “cuddle puddle” as you so like to call them? Do those still happen?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, they do. That idea actually sounds…. Very lovely. It is nice when you’re feeling terrible and you can go to sleep surrounded by those you love and trust.” Their voices drifted off into the night as they left the room and down to the halls where the others were slumbering.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That night was one of the best cuddle piles that Thancred had experienced in his whole life.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Oooohh snap, Thancred is getting some feelings even if he doesn't (or stubbornly refuses to) acknowledge it yet.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Patching Up Wounds/Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In a rare role reversal, Eirina is the one having her wounds patched up and Thancred is the one fussing over her.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Honestly, I’m amazed you were able to still stand after the beating that Ryne gave you. I wish it were under better circumstances but it seems that she’s really taken to my combat lessons and I couldn’t be more proud as odd as that must sound.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thancred finished dabbing an ointment into the cut on her cheek before stuffing yet another megalixir into the warrior’s hands. He watched her to make sure she drank every last drop of the infernal tasting concoction before he started to pack up his medical supplies.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Mmrrrmph.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eirina tried her best and failed to offer more as another set of violent shivers overtook her. The battle had been long and arduous, especially so when she was holding back with all she had, but it had been won and both Ryne and Eirina had managed to complete the summoning and dispersal of Ice aether into the Empty. Unfortunately the battle left them both battered and shivering and decidedly worse for the wear. Thankfully enough after drinking the elixir she was slowly starting to feel a little better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While Ryne had Urianger and Gaia to fuss over her and make sure she was right, especially so at both Eirina and Thancred’s insistence, Thancred had volunteered to treat Eirina himself after Urianger had dealt with the worst of her injuries. There was only so much that magic could accomplish and so he painstakingly dealt with the rest of them the old fashioned way: terrible tasting medicine, bandages and good old bedrest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm, and now to deal with how cold you must be feeling before hypothermia sets in.” Eirina could only watch blandly and without protest as he picked up his warmest blanket and shook it out before draping it over her. He started to tuck in all the ends and corners until he was satisfied and Eirina felt like she was wrapped up in an inescapable blanket burrito.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thancred?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmm?” He paused from his fussing and looked her over for anymore signs of distress, his expression of worry smothing out when he didn’t find any.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I have a headache. Can you kiss it better?” She may have asked more eloquently on a normal day, but at this moment in time her head pulsed and ached something fierce and while she knew there was no logical evidence it would help, she just wanted him to kiss her headache better.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thancred glanced about in the tent they were huddled in before he gave her a good natured smirk and leaned in to plant a tender kiss to her forehead. Eirina airily sighed at the contact and all but melted into him, causing the hyur to catch her in his arms and hold her steady as she leaned on him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you” Her voice was muffled against his chest as she did nothing to help him, instead sinking further into his embrace and staying there. Realizing that this was a battle he would not win, Thancred scooped her up and proceeded to tuck the frozen miqo’te into their shared bedroll. When she was tucked in to his satisfaction and was about to leave to check on Ryne, he felt a faint tug on the end of his jacket stopping him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come back after you’ve checked on Ryne? I might need ‘nother kiss to make me feel better ‘n I wanna cuddle. Yer’ very warm.” Sleep was tugging at her and making it harder to be coherent now that she was starting to get all warm and cozy under her many layers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course. I’ll be back soon.” With one last kiss to the top of her head, he gave her a warm smile before exiting the tent. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eirina finally let herself relax and succumbed to slumber, not even moving an ilm when Thancred finally returned a quarter-bell later and made himself comfortable in the bed with her. The man gave her one more tender kiss to the forehead before he wrapped himself around her and fell asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>These dorks are cute.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. You Getting Sick/Taking Care of Them - Pulling an All Nighter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>But tonight, tonight was for her and her worries and her fears and her hopes. For now, she would sit there and vigil praying to whatever gods were listening that wherever he was, he was safe and sound and alive.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She watched his chest rise and fall with every breath he took, the infirmary silent except for her shifting in her seat to get comfortable. Before her lay Thancred or at least, his body lay before her while his soul was…. Gods only knew where.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The panic that had filled her earlier during the conference had yet to abate, clawing at her heart and lungs with all the ferocity of a beast barely contained and ready to rampage. Whomever that voice was, whatever their intentions were, Eirina planned to get to the bottom of it and tear them a new one for taking Thancred away from the Scions. He had just gotten back from Garlemald, godsdamnit all and she was going to bake his favorite cookies and take him out for a drink with her brother and they--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She bit her lip before she could start to cry, heat gathering behind her eyes and threatening to fall without her permission. She stubbornly took a deep breath and held it, letting it out in a ragged sigh as she got up and re-tucked the sheets around him. Princess Fluffypaws opened an eye and chirped at her from her place by his head, the sound so small and sad at the state of her favorite persons. The gaelicat snuggled up further into his neck and went back to sleep with nary a peep from the nutkin that also lay nestled close. Thancred’s loyal pet too was able to sense that something was wrong, leaving it noticeably saddened and despondent, the critter barely leaving Thancred’s side the whole day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll find him, you guys. Come hells or high waters, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> find him and bring him back home to us.” The mage settled back into her chair and pulled the shawl tighter over her shoulders, the night chill finally starting to get to her. It wouldn’t make her leave however, it wouldn’t make her leave at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wherever Thancred was, she hoped that he knew her heart and home was with him. Until she managed to find him again or at least have even the slightest of idea where he might be, she would continue to keep the world from falling to pieces in his absence. She would admit that it was much easier to do with him there, but it wasn’t a luxury she had. It wasn’t a luxury any of them had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tomorrow she would leave the infirmary, determination held close to her heart and nurtured as she figured out what she and the others would do, who she would contact and what information she knew of that might be useful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But tonight, tonight was for her and her worries and her fears and her hopes. For now, she would sit there and vigil praying to whatever gods were listening that wherever he was, he was safe and sound and alive. That they would be able to be reunited and she could finally, </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> tell him exactly what he meant to her, and just how much that was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was going to be a long night.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Biggest Fears/First "I love you."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Although moving around and doing things had become much more tiring than it should have been, with all of the infernal Light corrupting her very aether, it hadn’t become impossible; and so Eirina carefully extracted herself from her shared bedroll. Aside from a furrow of his brow and a small frown on his lips, Thancred remained in slumber. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sleep had been hard to come by for everyone, perhaps more so for one than others and so she wished for him to be able to have every spare moment of rest when they all could. She checked to make sure everyone was still sleeping soundly before she slowly and carefully made her way across the cramped floor to the opening of the cavern she and the other Scions had chosen to shelter in for the evening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> A quick word with Y’shtola who was currently standing guard at the opening, along with stern orders to be back in under two bells time and a premium little tidbit of information and she was free to carefully pick her way back to her sleeping roll. Upon reaching it, she realized Thancred was not in fact asleep. It honestly didn’t surprise her but she supposed that it did indeed make her current job a little easier. Before he could even utter a word she bent over and placed a finger to his lips, only jerking her head in the direction of the exit. He nodded back to show he understood, and with nary a creak or rustle of cloth he was up and out of his bedroll, picking his way after her with all the grace of a cat. They both whispered a greeting as they walked past Y’shtola and out into the open, the practically all seeing women watching them the whole way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once out sight, Thancred gave her a look as if he meant to speak but she shook her head, instead taking him by the hand and pulling him along into another little cavern a handful of minutes away. It was small but not cramped, thankfully empty, and easily guardable. If they both kept their eyes on the entrance, it would be fairly hard for anything large to catch them both unawares. When she deemed it safe and secluded enough she sighed and sunk to the ground, willing her body to stop trembling. She heard more than felt Thancred sink down beside her, a comforting warmth and presence all the same even if her sense of touch was muted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn’t stop him from talking a third time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have the feeling that you didn’t drag me all the way out here on just a social call.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” She swallowed and placed her hand over his, bringing it over into her lap where she held it with all the tenderness and gentleness she could muster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No I did not. I need to ask you something, something very important. Probably one of the most important things I will ever ask you in my life.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The atmosphere immediately became heavy, although with what emotions Eirina couldn’t say. They both knew the odds stacked against her at the moment. In all likelihood, that life wouldn’t be for much longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And so I would ask, will you listen to me, all the way to the end?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Always.” She didn’t comment on the temor in his voice, the emotions thick between them, so she took a deep rattling breath and spoke before her resolve could leave her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are on our way to what many a story and bard’s tale would call a ‘Decisive Battle’.” She forced herself to stare out at the opening of the cavern, the worry and apprehension in his eyes too much for her to bear. If she looked at him now, she might never get it all out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Think about it: The hero that is slowly dying but marching ever forward to what may be her salvation or doom; her friends staying loyally by her side though the unknown of what the morrow may bring… The powerful and ancient sorcerer of eld, threatening the lives of everyone and everything she holds dear…” She shifted against him and placed her other hand around his, stroking the back of his hand with her thumb. His fingers squeezed around hers briefly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And it made me start to think, about all the things that I still wanted to do, all the things that I have left unfinished…. My dreams, and hopes and wishes…. And fears.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes started to water but she continued on even as tears threatened to fall down her face. “My biggest fear, I realized…. Was dying without letting you know just how much I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand squeezed around hers, a little tighter this time as he tried to and failed to disguise his sudden intake of breath, but he kept to his word and stayed silent, letting her have his undivided attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know I have said it before, and I’ll probably repeat it to you a thousand thousand times, but what I want to make known is just how much and how deep my love goes for you, Thancred.” She squeezed his hands before she withdrew them, one of her hands drifting to the front pocket of her coat, the other grabbing his hand again and holding it palm up. She placed a small jewelry box into his hand and closed his fingers around it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You…. you made it known, at the beginning of this new relationship between us,” She motioned between the two of them, watching with rapt interest as he turned the box over in his hands, his eyes wide with awe and disbelief, “That you were certain that there would be no one else for you than me. That the thought of sharing what we have now, with sharing something more with anyone else would be impossible. That if you were ever going to marry and bind yourself to someone, to call them your home, you wanted it to be me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The heat behind her eyes spilled forth and he made as if to wipe her tears away but she shook her head, sudden and strong emotions spurring her forward even further. She clutched her hands to his and gave him a watery smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t answer you right away back then because you know I have always struggled with my logic and my emotions and my memory. You know that this is all so new to me, what with my memory still having not returned. You knew that I wanted to be sure of things, to make sure that I wasn’t making you do anything against you will or that you felt you might owe it to me or that that was the way things had to be. You wanted me to be sure of my decision if or if not I ever made it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wanted to prove to me just how wonderful love was even though you were so skeptical and afraid of it before. You still are. I still am. We both know how deep love can go and how much it can hurt a person in return.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kept his silence, but she could have sworn that even with her light blighted vision, that there were tears gathering in his eyes and they were fit to bursting with all kinds of love; and it was all for </span>
  <em>
    <span>her. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You wanted to prove it to me that you were worthy to be at my side; that what you could give me in hopes of the future…. You never had to prove all of that because you always have been Thancred. You’ve been at my side since the moment I joined the Scions all those years ago, this lost and confused and amnesiatic woman who was just doing her best to survive and help others just because she could. You’ve been patient and kind and proven just how </span>
  <em>
    <span>loyal</span>
  </em>
  <span> you are, how much you care for us, </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span> us, even if you aren’t the best at conveying your emotions and insist on being more aloof or uncaring of things than you are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No matter how much her voice shook or how freely the tears in her eyes were falling, Eirina continued on, smiling and feeling the happiest she had been in a long time even with all the pain and suffering of before,“I ask you, Thancred Waters, is this still the truth? Do you still wish to tie your life to mine in one of the most intimate ways possible? Even though one or both of us may die tomorrow?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took his hand in hers and gently opened the box to show him the man’s ring that lay inside. She had seen the designs a travelling goldsmith had had on him, and had asked if he did commissions. Before she could even register it, she was walking away from him a week later with a perfectly sized silver band, adorned with a roaring lion across the face of it. It was something out of his favorite storybook and she somehow had the feeling that it would really mean something to him years down the road.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know it took me ages to finally come up with my answer but--” In a split moment she was cut off and suddenly crushed tight to his chest, his hoarse and decidedly wet laughter tickling her ears and sending shivers down her spine. She purred at him as he gasped for words, her own heart leaping when when he just settled for a few.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <span>She nearly died right then and there when he whispered </span>
  <em>
    <span>a </span>
  </em>
  <span>watery</span>
  <em>
    <span> yes</span>
  </em>
  <span> into her hair.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>